1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way ratchet tool and, in particular, to a tool including a driving member used for driving an element, with the driving element switchable between a first mode to enable the driving member to turn the element in a first direction and a second mode to enable the driving member to turn the element in a second direction opposite to the first direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Pat. No. M352429 discloses a quick-releasable adaptor for use with a wrench. Additionally, the adaptor is adapted to connect with a socket. Also, the wrench utilizes a one-way mechanism. Thus, the adaptor and the socket are adapted to turn an element in a first direction for tightening the element. Furthermore, the adaptor and the socket are adapted to turn the element in a second direction for loosening the element. However, it is often inconvenient and time-consuming to switch a first mode for driving in the first direction and a second mode for driving in the second direction.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.